


Колдун, рыцарь и два дракона

by Juri_terminator



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance, Top!Julian, male!apprentice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juri_terminator/pseuds/Juri_terminator
Summary: сказ о том, как Джулиана жарили, хотя рыцарем должен был быть он, и месть должен был вершить тоже он. странно, правда?





	Колдун, рыцарь и два дракона

Надя сразу поняла, что что-то было не так. Джулиан, который по ее просьбе пришел в замок, будто забыл год спокойной семейной жизни и вернулся к старым излюбленным паттернам поведения. Он вел себя то раздражающе неуверенно, то балагурил и смеялся. Только во время осмотра держался как подобает профессионалу, сделав перерыв в ломаной линии веселья и нервозности. Надя после осмотра попросила его на полчаса задержаться - составить ей компанию в чаепитии. 

Джулиан, посмотрев неуверенно в сторону выхода, согласно кивнул.

\- Замечательно, - сказала Надя, кивнув. - Я тронута вашим согласием, Джулиан. В это время для вас как раз подготовят карету, чтобы не заставлять Ллеу ждать слишком долго. А вы поможете скрасить мне этот поистине невыносимый день.

Джулиан расплылся в ухмылке.

\- Как практикующий врач не могу не согласиться, что порой компания друга - лучшее лекарство.

...компания друга, розового вина и - для Джулиана - невивонского брусничного сидра. О чае, как бы Надя это ни назвала, и речи не шло.

\- Я вижу, вы чем-то обеспокоены, Джулиан, - сказала наконец Надя. Тот непонимающе посмотрел, отпил из высокого пузатого бокала, и это выглядело почти убедительно. Почти.

\- Мне кажется, вам показалось, Нади.

\- Вам только кажется, Джулиан, - она улыбнулась.

Джулиан нахмурился, покраснел и поерзал. Именно в таком порядке.

\- Я, возможно, немного взволнован, Нади, - Джулиан откашлялся. - Ллеу по возвращению обещал устроить сюрприз, и я все пытаюсь представить, чем он попытается удивить меня на этот раз. 

Надя выдала понимающую улыбку, прекрасно осознавая, что Джулиана это может смутить. Скорее всего, смутит. Очаровательный мальчик, краснел до того прелестно, что отказать в себе удовольствии было невозможно.

\- Сюрпризы - это прекрасно, - сказала Надя, выдержав изысканную паузу. - Теперь мне самой интересно, чем же вас собрался удивить Ллеу. В этот раз он даже не обращался ко мне за помощью.

Джулиан фыркнул - конечно, он понимал, к чему велись все эти разговоры. Наде он их позволял и всегда проводил границу, которую переступать никому, кроме Ллеу было нельзя.

\- Я так и думал, - сказал Джулиан. 

\- По-моему, все было достаточно очевидно, - Надя подлила себе ещё вина. - Такие крюки оптом не продают, да и совладать с этим сплавом может не каждый кузнец. Он должен умело обращаться и с наковальней, и с магией.

И веревки наверняка пришлись Джулиана по вкусу. Они жгли, но не обжигали, сплетённые из волос пустынных меринов, крайне умных, но агрессивных созданий. Одного такого поймать стоило целое состояние. Ллеу не просил о подобной вещи, но Надя решила добавить от себя в качестве выражения дружеской симпатии.

Они ещё поговорили о разных пустяках, о делах клиники, об акведуке, и Надя не смогла отказать себе в удовольствии рассказать о Паше, которая сейчас пребывала в Пракре, но через две недели должна была приплыть обратно в Везувию. Джулиан слушал ее с мягкой теплой улыбкой, и Надя немного забылась во времени.

Один из придворных, робко попросив прощения за то, что прерывает отдых двух господ, сообщил о том, что в замок прибыл господин маг.

Джулиан отставил бокал, поднялся резко и со знакомым выражением смущенного воодушевления посмотрел сначала на Надю, а потом на прислугу. Один из новеньких, талантливый юноша, Семар, увидев, как Надя кивнула, продолжил:

\- Спрашивает, не у миледи ли задержался доктор Джулиан Деворак.

\- У миледи, - заметила Надя с улыбкой и спокойно поднялась следом. - Кажется, мы с вами потеряли счёт времени, Джулиан. И заставили дорогого Ллеу беспокоиться.

Джулиан сокрушенно покачал головой.

\- Извините, что не дослушал вас, Нади, - он сделал глубокий поклон, красиво отведя руку в сторону, а вторую - приложив к груди туда, где билось сердце.

\- Приходите на днях снова, - предложила она. - Как вам такой компромисс? Очень буду рада и компании Ллеу.

\- Всенепременно передам ему, - ответил Джулиан и снова отвесил поклон.

Балагур, снова подумалось Наде. И уши покраснели. И лицо. Опять.

\- И ещё, - сказала Надя очень настойчиво. - Надеюсь, вы помните наш уговор, что о переломе Паше сообщать не стоит?

Джулиан только кивнул. Конечно, он помнил. Сам поспособствовал, сам теперь и лечит. Но Надя не сердилась, просто лишний раз напомнила, что беспокоить ее милую Пашу по таким пустякам не стоило. А то ещё надумает вернуться раньше времени.

Последнюю мысль Надя повторила вслух, как можно более намекающе.

...Главная проблема Джулиана заключалась не в том, что он ждал сюрприза, которого, если говорить необразно, не было, а в том, что Джулиан, пока жизнь в этот день не заставляла его шевелиться, прекрасно функционировал как социально активная личность. Его странное поведение перестало быть странным и вернулось в норму, стоило ему только устроиться с Надей на веранде, а потом снова начало давать сбой, как только он вскочил со своего места. Джулиан, если честно, изнемогал.

Джулиан чувствовал стыд, предвкушение и ужас. И боль, такую сладкую и ненавязчивую, что мысли из головы пропадали всякий раз, стоило ощущениям усилиться. Как уже стало понятно, усиливались они при любом движении.

В главном холле Джулиан встретился с Ллеу, схватил его и принялся целовать. Ллеу целовал его в ответ и смеялся. Джулиан вздыхал. Осторожно-осторожно, боязливо ступая по тонкой грани между приветствием двух соскучившихся друг по другу любовников и полным крахом. Без преувеличения.

У Джулиана все готово было надломиться, а сам он готов был рухнуть на колени перед Ллеу и начать облизывать ему пальцы, умоляя о болезненных щипках и пощечинах.

Но делать это посреди холла в замке герцогини было бы безумством. Да. Джулиан терпел, двигался, мучился, терпел - и так по кругу.

Сейчас он снова превозмогал.

Семар, который за три месяца работы во дворце успел насмотреться всякого, стоял рядом невозмутимый и непоколебимый, как каменный идол.

\- Миледи попросила подготовить для Доктора Деворака карету, - сказал он, дождавшись, когда Джулиан и Ллеу оторвутся друг от друга. - Мы с радостью довезем до дома и вас, господин Маг.

\- Безусловно, - ответил Ллеу, не раздумывая. - Жаль не успел увидеться сам с Нади.

\- Она приглашала нас снова увидеться с ней на днях.

Ллеу тут же просиял и протянул Джулиану руку.

\- Мы обязательно повидаемся с ней. До возвращения Паши.

Конечно. Ведь потом все свободное от придворных забот время она будет посвящать Паше, и только ей, и Джулиан бы очень насторожился, если бы было по-другому.

Надя, видимо, прислушалась к просьбам Ллеу, который в золотой карете разъезжать не любил и просил каждый раз что-нибудь поскромнее. Надя, пошутив, что скромность герцогине не к лицу, все же нашла неприглядную повозку на четыре персоны в складах и презентовала ее как альтернативу. Ллеу тотчас же обрадовался, но быстро перестал.

Повозку переделали, золотом опылять не стали, но в божеский вид привели, и после этого повозка таковой быть перестала.

Она стала чертовым элитным экипажем. Но довольно скромным на фоне того, что ещё имелось в замке.

Как только за ними закрыли дверь, Джулиан облегчённо выдохнул и сполз перед Ллеу на колени, уткнулся горячим лицом ему в ноги.

\- Илья? - тихо позвал Ллеу. И Джулиан вздохнул ещё раз. Такому в глаза посмотреть - мгновенно потерять себя. Шутки шутками, а Джулиан в первые дни знакомства с Ллеу, когда стремительно падал-падал-падал, действительно готов был поверить, что зелёный цвет глаз имел какое-то отношение к магическим способностям. 

\- Илья, посмотри на меня, - приказал Ллеу. Джулиан послушно поднял голову и дернулся от пощёчины, от которой тут же словно огнем лизнуло от макушки до пят. 

Джулиан облизнул пересохшие губы.

\- Тебе было нормально с веревками сегодня? - взволнованно спросил Ллеу и принялся расстёгивать на Джулиане камзол, а потом - пару верхних пуговиц, оголяя белые широкие плечи. Поперек ключиц вниз в вырез рубашки тянулась тонкая красная бичевка, натянутая туго-туго. Под ней кожа покраснела от трения и мягкого жара.

И так по всему телу. Веревка тянулась замысловатым узором, сплетаясь и врезаясь в бледную кожу, и от этого было больно-хорошо, больно-сладко, больно-приятно. Джулиан весь день умирал от желания и от ожидания встретить Ллеу как можно быстрее.

Вот в чем была проблема Джулиана - он очень любил Ллеу и эксперименты.

Он широко улыбнулся, потянулся горящей щекой к теплой ладони Ллеу.

\- Потрясающе, - сказал он, закрыв глаза. За секунду до этого он заметил на дорогом лице влюбленное нежное выражение, и сердце в груди заколотилось быстро-быстро.

\- Мы скоро приедем, - сказал Ллеу, склонившись к Джулиану - но несильно, Джулиан потом обязательно пошутит на этот счёт - и прижавшись лбом к его лбу. - И я закрою магазин.

Джулиан кивнул, сразу начав представлять, что они будут делать после того, как Ллеу закроет магазин. Карету встряхнуло, и веревки от движения несильно, но ощутимо прижгли кожу.

Джулиан тихо простонал.

Джулиан мог назвать столько вариантов последующего развития событий, что выбор Ллеу - а окончательный выбор был за ним - в какой-то мере станет сюрпризом.

Можно было сказать, что он не солгал тогда Наде?

Карета остановилась.

Джулиан спешно натянул обратно на плечи рубашку и, не надевая камзол, накинул поверх плащ. Они молча вышли, поблагодарили кучера и закрылись в магазине.

Пока Ллеу гасил свет фонаря над дверью, Джулиан раздевался, не чувствуя даже холода, несмотря на позднюю осень за окном, - веревки нещадно жгли, и все тело ныло. Ллеу запирал ставни и закрывал окна - три хлопка, три щелчка замка. Магические засовы на двери.

Щелк, хлоп, бум.

Джулиан обнаженный стоял посреди магазина и с закрытыми глазами прислушивался к шуму вокруг.

Он почувствовал, как Ллеу остановился напротив него, милый красивый Ллеу, будучи ниже его на целую голову, всегда тянулся за поцелуями на носочках. Джулиан улыбнулся, чувствуя как его тянут вниз, и ответил на нежный поцелуй. Следом по губам резанул укус. Джулиан ахнул, открывая шире рот, приник сильнее.

\- Открой глаза, - сказал тихим тоном Ллеу. Джулиан повиновался.

Позади Ллеу левитировали крюки, целых четыре штуки. Особый сплав позволял им аккумулировать магическую энергию, и на поддержании их в воздухе - пустыми или с тяжёлым грузом в виде одного глупого доктора - можно было не тратить потом сил и концентрации.

\- Твои руки будут задраны вверх, - тихо сказал Ллеу, и интонации его поменялись так... ощутимо. Джулиан каждый раз обмирал от этой перемены. - А щиколотки я привяжу к запястьям. И ты будешь... Как мешок, который подвесили к потолку.

В руках у Ллеу были два мотка веревок - уже обычных. Особые они все использовали на то, чтобы замотать Джулиана с ног до головы. А если быть точнее - от середины бедер до локтей.

Джулиан представлял, как это будет выглядеть, и чувствовал, что у него медленно встаёт член. Хотелось поерзать, хотелось хоть немного боли, но без разрешения Ллеу уже было нельзя.

\- Хорошо, - выдохнул он покорно.

\- Или, - продолжил Ллеу, положив один моток на стойку, - ты ляжешь, согнув колени. И к щиколоткам я привяжу запястья, чтоб ты не мог распрямить свои красивые ноги. А крюки разведут тебе ноги очень сильно.

\- Очень? - шепотом переспросил Джулиан.

\- В разумных пределах.

Джулиан покраснел, а Ллеу тепло рассмеялся.

\- Ну или так, чтобы тебе было немного больно.

\- Мне нравятся оба варианта, - сказал Джулиан.

\- А если подумать? - Ллеу заставил его вытянуть перед собой руку и принялся медленно наматывать верёвку.

\- Второй вариант, - выпалил тот, ахнул, когда его резко притянули в поцелуй.

\- Правильно, - прошептал Ллеу, - потому что тогда, - поцеловал Джулиана, - я смогу, - и снова поцеловал, - сесть, - и снова, - тебе на член.

Джулиан рухнул перед ним. Фигурально и буквально - на колени.

Джулиан очень любил эту часть - Ллеу говорил ему свои планы, слышал согласие, а потом вел его на четвереньках в верхние комнаты, ухватив за загривок. Джулиан сам об этом когда-то попросил, и, возможно, поначалу он этого стеснялся, но Ллеу в принципе показал ему, что стесняться было не нужно. И с любовью и нежностью мучил Джулиана.

Он обмыл руки и ноги Джулиана специально заготовленной для этого водой, уложил в кровать и, раздевшись сам, сел перед ним. С веревками и крюками.

\- Очень люблю тебя, - тихо сказал Ллеу, оторвавшись на секунду от своего занятия, чтобы щекой прижаться к согнутому колену. - Ты замечательный, такой чувствительный, такой красивый.

\- Учитывая, что ты сказал это, глядя мне на бедра...? - со смущенной улыбкой заметил Джулиан. Он уже последние минут десять тлел в ожидании и предвкушении, и сейчас, казалось, его член, твердый с покрасневшей головкой, лежал на плоском животе.

Ллеу хмыкнул.

\- На всего тебя, - Ллеу щелкнул пальцами, и к нему медленно подплыли два крюка. Он зафиксировал Джулиану ноги, натянул верёвку и подал снова какой-то магический сигнал крюкам - те на мгновение мелькнули красным, а потом снова почернели. Теперь их было не сдвинуть с места, пока не будет произнесено контр-заклинание.

Ллеу сел Джулиану на живот и поерзал, якобы устраиваясь поудобнее. Веревка могла жечь только одного, того, к кому она была ближе, так что он даже не беспокоился об этом.

Надя сделала очень продуманный подарок.

Спасибо ей. Наверное?

\- Опять забыл снять повязку, - сказал Ллеу с нежностью в голосе и осторожно подцепил черный шнурок пальцами, погладил Джулиана от виска к макушке.

Джулиан слепо заморгал вторым глазом, привыкая к свету.

\- Прости, - сказал он с виноватой улыбкой.

\- Ни в коем случае, - Ллеу подтянулся выше, практически усевшись Джулиану на грудь. - Открой рот.

Из того, что Джулиан за этот год о себе выучил, он понял, что боль от асфиксии и огня была его любимой. Ллеу иногда просто душил его, а потом отпускал, иногда головой макал в глубокую бадью, наполненную водой, и Джулиана била дрожь ужаса и восторга, в нем одновременно боролись желания начать вырываться и нырнуть ещё глубже - оба стали бы проявлением непослушания, так Джулиан просто сгорал от собственных противоречий. А иногда Ллеу вот так садился ему на лицо и зажимал нос. И трахал при этом в рот, конечно.

Джулиан с радостью демонстрировал ему отсутствие рвотного рефлекса. Джулиан не мог смотреть на Ллеу такого, слишком занятый тем, чтобы глубоко в глотку принимать крепкий член, но он вслушивался в стоны и мольбы, чтобы "Илья посильнее пожалуйста пожалуйста немного сильнее", а потом Ллеу вспоминал, что он здесь главный и стоило не просить, а приказывать, и тогда он приказывал, отпускал нос, чтобы схватить за волосы, и начинал неровно двигать бедрами. И Джулиан сгорал, во всех смыслах сгорал, потому что и приказы, и мольбы он исполнял с одинаковым рвением. И веревки жгли.

Ллеу отстранился, посмотрел на красный мокрый рот, на влажный подбородок. Джулиан безотрывно смотрел в ответ, неподвижный и беспомощный. Это все, что он, в принципе, мог - смотреть.

\- Кто опоздал сегодня? - спокойно спросил Ллеу, снова отсаживаясь на живот. Он наклонился, взял Джулиана за волосы. И больно сжал.

\- Я, - обмирая выдохнул Джулиан. - Накажи.

Пощёчина прилетела громко и звонко. От боли из глаз брызнули слезы, сильнее напрягся член.

\- Так? - спросил Ллеу. - Или... - он положил руки Джулиану на горло, сдавив. - Так?

\- Пожалуйста, выбери для меня наказание какое пожелаешь, - отрывисто выдохнул тот. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал Ллеу. Привстал и пальцами дотронулся до пары сплетений веревок на теле Джулиана. 

Боль шла неровными вспышками, прижигая то там, то тут. Под лопаткой, на пояснице, на боку, на груди. Процесс был хаотичными, и Джулиан просто метался, потерявшись в агонии и остром практически невыносимом удовольствии. Он пытался не двигаться, когда Ллеу смазывал ему член маслом, но дрожь все равно не покидала его. Он едва держал в себе голос, чтобы услышать мягкий приказ:

\- Ты не можешь кончить, раньше меня.

Ллеу невыносимо долго садился, практически по сантиметру, принимая в себя член до основания, а потом он замер, с улыбкой всматриваясь в лицо Джулиана: покрасневшее от напряжения и возбуждения. И губы, влажные от постоянного облизывания. Эти красивые губы.

\- Илья, - тихо сказал Ллеу. - Я люблю тебя. Я очень хочу услышать твой голос.

Джулиан дергано кивнул и посмотрел пустым взглядом.

\- Ллеу.

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся тот. - Хочу ещё услышать. Я помогу.

Джулиан никогда не пытался сдерживаться, он знал, что его стоны нравились Ллеу, но сейчас он почему-то до последнего пытался сдавить в себе сорванный хриплый голос. Потом он просто уже не смог. Чисто физически.

Вероятно, этого и добивался.

Джулиана топило в мареве - веревка уже не жгла, но терла раздраженную кожу. На горле Джулиана сомкнулись подрагивающие руки, а сам он, кажется, начал вскидывать бедра совершенно не в ритм, сбивая Ллеу с темпа. Ллеу пока не реагировал на это, не наказывал, и Джулиан смог пересилить себя в какой-то момент, снова замирая. Его колотило, он весь был влажный от пота, и он чувствовал, как Ллеу, который теперь двигался только сам, подхватил его спешку, быстро доводя себя до оргазма. Ллеу склонился к нему, покрывая быстрыми поцелуями Джулиану щеки, лоб, нос, губы, он задыхался, так красиво звучало его сорванное дыхание.

Джулиан покорно принялся в рот испачканные в сперме пальцы, простонал, глядя Ллеу в колдовские глаза.

Тот снова задвигался, помогая уже Джулиану.

Джулиан смотрел на него безотрывно, и эти последние секунды для него были от и до наполнены чистым благоговением и поклонением - как религиозный экстаз.

Пришел в себя Джулиан от того, что на лоб ему легла прохладная повязка.

\- Кажется, ты отключился, - сказал Ллеу тихо.

Джулиан попробовал перевернуться - веревок больше не было, как и сил двигаться.

\- Тренируюсь эффектно падать в обморок, - голос звучал хрипло, словно в горло насыпали каменной пыли. - Чтоб меня пожалели и не били.

Ллеу вздохнул.

\- Паша всё-таки приедет раньше?

\- Через неделю.

Ллеу принялся молча обтирать Джулиана полотенцем, споласкивая его иногда в стоявшем у кровати тазу. Возможно, в этот момент он придумывал план, как спасти Джулиана он смерти. Вывезти из города? Поменять внешность? 

\- Ты ей объяснил, что ты не справился с лошадью, а Надя поймала тебя?

Джулиан покивал.

\- Она закономерно спросила в письме, какого черта я полез на лошадь, если у меня с детства боязнь высоты.

\- И правда закономерно, - Ллеу улыбнулся. - Ты же помнишь, что Надя тебя не винит? Она спасла тебя и, как сказала сама, сделала бы это в любом случае, даже если бы заранее знала последствия. А перелом левой руки - ерунда, когда ты правша, конец цитаты.

Джулиан покраснел, вздыхая, и открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Ллеу ничего не дал ему сказать.

\- Если ты сейчас заведешь старую шарманку про то, что ты только вредишь всем вокруг, то не надо.

Джулиан послушно прикусил язык.

\- Нам надо как-то сказать Наде, что Паша в курсе.

...с просьбой Нади не говорить Паше вышла странная вещь. Джулиан попросил Ллеу уведомить Пашу о происшествии, как только осмотрел Надю, потому что, наверное, это было важно, а Паша обо всем важно просила сообщать. С другой стороны, Надя никогда напрямую не просила Ллеу не говорить Паше, только Джулиана, а Джулиан, в принципе, ничего и не говорил. Да и пришла с этой просьбой не сразу.

...в общем-то, Джулиан все ещё работал над собой, успехи были, но медленные, но были.

\- Просто посмотри на нее своими глазами, - предложил Джулиан и приподнялся на локте. - И скажи, и она не будет сердится, но будет в курсе.

Ллеу нахмурился непонимающе.

\- Причем тут мои глаза?

\- Они зелёные, - улыбнулся Джулиан влюбленно. - У всех колдунов в сказках зеленые глаза, которыми они гипнотизировали жертву.

Ллеу закатил глаза. Мокрая тряпка шмякнулась Джулиану о живот. Со смехом Джулиан перекатился подальше от Ллеу, практически падая с края.

\- Никогда не слышал таких сказок.

\- Я специально куплю тебе сборник сказок из Невивона, - Джулиан рассмеялся, уворачиваясь от полетевшей в него тряпки. Безуспешно, конечно же, когда борешься против подлого колдуна: Ллеу магией подхватил ее за спиной Джулиана и впечатал в спину. - Брр! Так нечестно. Ух… Я... Мне в детстве особенно нравилась сказка. Постоянно просил Лилинку прочитать мне ее: про колдуна, который всех неугодных сжигал и съедал. Прям вылитый ты - черноволосый, зеленоглазый и красивый - всех жертв очарованием брал. А потом пришел рыцарь и обманом одолел его, - Джулиан вдруг замолчал и задумался. - Хм, вот я сейчас вспоминаю концовку. Странная сказка.

\- Что там? - Ллеу обошел кровать и сел рядом, положив голову Джулиану на плечо.

\- Рыцарь в конце его тоже жарит и ест, якобы месть за других. Угнетенные души от акта справедливости освобождаются и попадают на небо.

Кажется, они одновременно расплылись в дурацких ухмылках.

\- Надеюсь, рыцарь жарит его не буквально, - кокетливо заметил Ллеу.

\- Вот я теперь тоже задумался.

\- И ел.

\- Мммммм, - Джулиан закрыл глаза. - Теперь мне точно надо купить этот сборник.

\- Но если что, мой прекрасный рыцарь, - Ллеу коротко поцеловал его в плечо. - Ты всегда можешь меня отжарить. Или съесть.

Джулиан рассмеялся.

\- Мне не за кого мстить!

И слава Аркане.

\- Мстить будет страшный огнедышащий дракон Паша, а я просто добрый.

Ллеу плавно сел ему на колени, склонился с ухмылкой в паре сантиметров от зацелованных губ, дразнясь.

\- Вот он я, славный рыцарь, твой злобный красивый колдун. Сдаюсь тебе в руки. Берешь?

\- Беру, - без раздумий выдохнул Джулиан и поцеловал его.

Превентивные меры.


End file.
